Kaito Hyourinmaru
by Lazy Moon Vampire
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro is your average super athletic, top of class, mega popular, 17 yr old high school student. well... minus the fact that he's world renowned phantom thief Kaito Hyourinmaru
1. prologue

_**

* * *

Prologue **_

_**Kaito Hyourinmaru**_

_**Told from Histugaya Toshiro's point of view**_

When Kaito Hyourinmaru was my brother and not me, he was one of the sneakiest, trickiest, phantom thieves ever. No one ever came close to catching him, but one day he disappeared, both of them, Ichimaru gin, and his close friend, Matsumoto rangiku. Neither of them where ever seen again. Oh, and why does nii-san have a different surname than me? That's because we had different mothers, our father was married to nii-san's mother and I was the outcome of father cheating on his wife. I never knew my mom or dad well, or nii-san's mom for that matter because they all were never home and they all had died. I was five, nii-san was eleven and we were having dinner together when someone burst through the restaurant window and shot them. The murderer shot everyone in the room and the security cameras shortly after. Everyone in the room was dead, but me and nii-san were alive, for reasons that the police didn't couldn't explain.

Since then we lived in a large apartment complex with Hinamori Momo and her grand mother and just next door was Matsumoto rangiku and her friend Ise nanao. We all became good friends, made good grades, and life was as good as it could be. Yet it didn't last for long, Hinamori's grandmother was killed, and the person who was rumored to kill our parents struck again. To find answers gin-nii-san became Kaito Hyourinmaru at age seventeen. He shocked the world by easily breaking through the most complicated of security systems and never taking what he stole. The only thing that he kept was three jewels which used to be owned by millionaire Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni. These were the aqua tear, terra tear, and the lava tear. Such jewels were coveted by anyone with an interest in jewels and even if you didn't, those three stones would still amaze you. It was shortly after this theft that nii-san, and Matsumoto mysteriously disappeared. At this time I didn't know that gin-nii-san was Kaito Hyourinmaru, the only person who did know was probably Byakuya-senpai, nii-san's best friend.

When nii-san disappeared he was19, I was 13 and living in the apartment that we used to share. Confused and frustrated I did everything in my power to find out how, why, and if kidnapped who did this to nii-san. During this time I was with Hinamori a lot, her being my closest friend I. It was also during this time that she moved in with the Kurosaki's, after much pleading from Yuzu, and I moved in with Byakuya. He said that the archives in his home (more like a mansion) could prove useful to discovering the secrets within my life.

* * *

this short little prologue (more like a summary) is dedicated to my friend SMILES208 for being the very first person to encourage me to upload this hitsuhina fic!!! this is also dedicated to Sk8tr_freak one of my bestest friends!!! happy late bithday Sk8tr_freak!!! note: Sk8tr_freak is a nickname for my friends not a ffn username or youtube name. she said she was getting a ffn account soon but i don't know her pen name so.... yeah....

**Now i'm not updating until i have at least 10 reviews and/or votes telling me to continue this fanfic!!!!**


	2. how it started

ok..........a little disclaimer

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH I simply enjoy making them do my bidding.............

* * *

"There he is! Kaito Hyourinmaru!" yelled an officer, clad in dark blue, while pointing toward the top of a skyscraper. It was there that the infamous kaito hyourinmaru perched, his black cape fluttered in the wind, and his back against the bright almost full moon

"What are you waiting for?! Get him!!" cried Kurosaki Ichigo, a high school investigator

"Heh, it is time to take my leave gentleman. Until next time," remarked Kaito Hyourinmaru as he disappeared into the cloudless night.

**

* * *

**

The following day at school

"Did you here Momo? Kaito Hyourinmaru fooled the police again, at this rate that idiot Ichigo will never catch him," exclaimed Kuchiki

"Mou, Rukia-chan, Ichi-nii will definitely catch that thief," pouted Hinamori

"Eh! What are you talking about Momo? There's no way, not in a million years will that fool catch Kaito Hyourinmaru,"

"Who're you calling a fool, midget?" inquired a pissed Kurosaki, while walking toward Kuchiki

"Why you person-who-can't-seem-to-catch-Hyourinmaru,"

"You little...." gritted Kurosaki as someone came to stop him

"Trust me Kurosaki," I warned, "you wouldn't want to do that with Abarai standing right behind you,"

"What! Renji!" he shouted while making his way to Abarai not noticing who spoke, "where the hell were you yesterday!?!?!? You knew that stupid Hyourinmaru was going to show up!"

"Geez Ichigo, I had to finish my essay,"

"Huh? Essay? We had an essay to finish?"

"Yes, you idiot of a keibu," I interjected

"Ah! Toshiro!"

"It was the science report about hyperthermia and hypothermia,"

"Oh shit! I didn't do anything! Come on Renji, Rukia you guys are going to help me," announced Kurosaki while dragging his to helpers/victims.

"Shiro-chan how did you do on yesterday's math quiz?" asked Hinamori, now next to me

"Don't call me that,"

"Answer the question,"

"I aced that sorry excuse for a quiz,"

"Mou, shi... Histugaya-kun we all aren't geniuses like you,"

"Well you'd at least be able to ace that quiz if you paid attention instead of daydreaming about a certain history teacher,"

"I don't daydream about Aizen-sensei!!" denied Hinamori while fighting a blush

"Alright everyone, take your seats," called our homeroom teacher, Urahara-sensei, as we sat in our assigned spots. Ten minutes later I was listening to him drone on about stuff I already knew.

Ugh, I wanted to scream this was so boring. My name is Histugaya toshiro, a 17 year old guy, and an 11th grade high school student at seireitei high. I'm what you would call a normal straight-A genius, well… most of the time. Student my day thief by night, I am Kaito Hyourinmaru.

"Ring!!" cried the end-of-school-day. As soon as i heard it, I quickly stuffed my spirals and notes into my bag a rocketed out the classroom door, the front door, and stopped in the courtyard right before the gate entrance

"Toshiro," spoke someone as I turned to find Byakuya holding out a small package, "I finished all the upgrades,"

"Ah! Thanks Byakuya," I replied while pocketing the package. You see, Byakuya is a university student (top in his year) at the Seireitei University which links to my school and also the number 1 college in all of Japan; he's also my partner when it comes to Kaito Hyourinmaru. To explain why I'll have to go back and tell you the entire story.

_**

* * *

**_

It all started 12 years ago

.

"Wait up nii-san!" I called out, trailing behind my older brother

"Ha! Toshiro you'll never catch up with me," he hollered back

"Oi! You two stop running around like that, we're in a restaurant," warned Gin-nii-san's mother.

"Hai hai kaa-chan," said nii-san casually

"Gin behave yourself," commanded our father in a stern voice

"Alright," he answered as we both sat down

"Really, Gin you sure are a trouble maker," teased his friend Matsumoto rangiku, while we took our seats at the circular white table

"Heh, sure I am ran-chan," he replied as we both dug in to the food that lay before us.

When we all finished eating, the adults started talking while we three snuck around the restaurant. That's when my life was turned upside down. 3,2,1, "BOOM!!!!" was the sound of the bullet colliding with the window "Crash!!!" was the sound of shattered glass. Matsumoto dialed 110 as the smoke started to clear, revealing 3 people dressed in black with masks to hide their faces, and that terrifying scene. Everyone in that room was dead, killed by those three. The previously clear pearl colored tile floor was now covered in pools of fresh blood, the three murderers all held short knifes dripping in red. When I my mind finally took in the scene, I could hardly control my anger, if it weren't for nii-san stopping me I would've been killed by them as well. We were lucky that they didn't notice us and started looking for something. Few minutes later another person, also dressed in black, arrived at the scene. This person appeared to be the leader. Shortly after that we heard police sirens and the four murderers disappeared

"Hey!! What happened in here!!" shouted Kurosaki Isshin as he scoped the room searching for survivors, then he spotted the three of us huddled in our hiding place, "hey! Ichimaru, Histugaya, Matsumoto, what are you all doing here?"

It was nii-san who spoke, "we were here for tou-san's birthday,"

"Did you guys see what happened?" piped up 5 year old Kurosaki Ichigo from behind the officer

"Oi!! Ichigo how did you get here?!" asked his dad

"It was easy, Oyaji, you should really work on the security," he retorted

"Eh! Well…maybe it is a bit shabby, but don't interfere with the investigation, just look after your friends,"

"Hai!" responded Ichigo as he dashed over to us, "well did you guys see what happened?"

This time it was me who answered him, "we saw what we could, most of the time the smoke clouded our vision,"

"Oh, well can you tell me what you saw?"

"Yeah," we agreed as the three of us were escorted out of the used to be a five star restaurant and into a patrol car. During the ride Kurosaki kept asking us questions like did you see the criminal, their face, and clothing? Could you tell whether they were male or female? We all answered them as best we could, but sometimes our memory failed. We were all shaken up by what just happened. Just an hour ago we were eating and having so much fun now it was all different like someone switched out the lights.

Later we reached the police station and were led into separate rooms. I was interrogated in a plain dull white room with a table and two chairs, one for me and one for the officer, who, in this case was Ukitake Jushiro. He was a kind man, friend of my father and Kyoraku Shunsui, a business man. Ukitake-san was a person I saw a lot, he looked after me and nii-san when our parents were away. He asked questions similar to Ichigo's but more in depth and numerous. When I was finished I was escorted by two officers to a room with no windows and completely colored in three shades of gray with chairs lined against the walls. The room was large but not crowded so I spotted Matsumoto immediately. That was only one reason, the other was that her hair really stood out in that plain colored room. Shortly after I sat down nii-san appeared through the door. He sat in between me and Matsumoto. Then Kurosaki-keibu came though the door, looking grim and tired. He called nii-san up, whispered something and left with haste. Nii-san walked back to his seat slowly, his face looking like Kurosaki-keibu's.

"What did he tell you, Nii-san?" I asked curiously

"Our parents as well as everyone else in the room is definitely dead," wasn't really surprised by it, I was expecting that, "and that we'll be living with Momo-chan and Hinamori-obaa-san now," now I was surprised. Not in a million years would I have expected to live with Hinamori-obaa-san and that bed wetter, this also meant we'd live next to Matsumoto and Ise as well as Matsumoto's parents. I couldn't decide whether this was a good thing or a bad thing.

Shortly after nii-san told us the news, Hinamori-obaa-san came to pick us up, when I asked her where the bed wetter was she replied that Momo was already in bed. But when we arrived to me and nii-san's new home she was proven wrong because bed wetter Momo was sitting in the dining room. After a short scolding from obaa-san she went upstairs to bed, soon later nii-san and I did the same after bidding Matsumoto good night. I could tell that Nii-san was worried about her, because both her parents drank a lot and because of what just happened

Three days later Matsumoto's parents died in a car accident. It was assumed they were drunk, but upon closer examination it was discovered that they were completely sober. This raised many questions that were soon silenced by the government, namely Aizen Sosuke. He was chief advisor to Mayor Yamamoto as well as a history teacher at seireitei high. He was also our caretaker when obaa-san was out and a trusted friend. 5 happy, death free years later and Hinamori-obaa-san died, killed. Me, now age 10 and nii-san, now age 16, moved in with the Kuchiki's, Kuchiki Genrei, Kuchiki Byakuya, and Kuchiki Rukia. Hinamori went to live with the Kurosaki's, Kurosaki Isshin, Kurosaki Masaki, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki, Yuzu, and Kurosaki Karin. Matsumoto and her cousin Ise Nanao were living with Kyoraku Shunsui after the death of Matsumoto's parents. All three houses were near each other and the city park so me, nii-san, bed wetter, Byakuya-senpai, Kuchiki, Kurosaki, Matsumoto, and Ise, became close friends along with Kuchiki's long time friend Abarai Renji.

* * *

i ended up posting this anyway.................even though i only got 2 encouragments.................

special thanks to frozenicecream!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thank you so much, frozenicecream, for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

and a little update on me...............my life sucks..........nothing new...............i hate school............again nothing new.................


	3. our project on

So sorry for not updating earlier!!!!!! to make up for it this ones extra long (for me anyway) i bid you good reading!!!!!! :D

* * *

That's pretty much how my life went. During then and now Kurosaki's mom was killed most likely by the same person that murdered my parents, and I discovered the truth about nii-san and Kaito Hyourinmaru. So to find out what exactly happened to nii-san, Matsumoto, her parents, obaa-san, Kurosaki's mom, at age 14 I became the 2nd (they don't know it) Kaito Hyourinmaru.

"Toshiro," stated Byakuya, breaking the silence, "how was the date last night?" If your confused about the whole "date" thing allow me to explain. This was our code, a "date" refers to a "heist" the "girl" refers to object I stole the rest is pretty simple

"Oh, nothing new or interesting 'bout her. Same as the last ones,"

"I see, nothing then… don't worry toshiro you'll find her soon,"

"Yeah… I guess," che, more like hoped, I've been at this Kaito Hyourinmaru thing for almost two whole years and still no leads on anything!!

"Or maybe you see nothing special about those women because you've already fallen for someone else,"

"Huh?" _ookay… very confused now, this had nothing to do with Kaito Hyourinmaru,_ "what do you mean? Who have I fallen for?"

"Someone you've known for most or your life," _maybe this was a new code?_ "Hinamori, you've fallen for Hinamori,"

"Eh?!?!?! What the hell are you talking about?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" I exclaimed with a tint of red on my face

"Oh, you know exactly what I…" he started before we heard his telephone vibrate, "moshi moshi?"

"Nii-sama it's me,"

"Oh, Rukia. Well, why did you call me?"

"I called to inform you that I'm doing a project at Ichigo and Momo's house, and that I'll be here for a while,"

"Who's in your group?"

"Me, Momo, Ichigo, Renji, and Histugaya. He should be with you right now nii-sama,"

"Ne, Toshiro why aren't you going to Kurosaki's house for the project?" he inquired, turning to me.

"Well, I told them that I'd do some research first and then tell them at school,"

"So you intended to go tomorrow?"

"Yeah,"

"Oi!! Toshiro!! You can research at my house you know!!!" yelled Kurosaki through the phone

"That's true, but the connection is faster at byakuya's place," I countered blatantly

"Oh, you're right…"

"Anyway is that all you need to know, nii-sama?"

"I know what you're trying to do," stated byakuya, coldly

"Eh? S…souka…" stuttered Kuchiki, "so…can we work at our house?"

I saw Byakuya glare a bit before giving in, "fine,"

"Arigato nii-sama!!" she called before hanging up

"Aah, what was I thinking asking my parents to adopt her?"

"Maybe it had something to do with Hanagure?" (a/n: Hanagure is Hisana's last name, at least in this fic)

"Hanagure? What about her?"

"Well she's the one who asked you to adopt her sister, right?"

"Yeah, I still don't see what… oh, is this payback for saying that you fell for Hinamori?"

"Partly, but I really think that you like Hanagure,"

"Toshiro…can we change the subject?"

"Eh? What's this, is Kuchiki Byakuya shy over a girl?"

"Toshiro, change the subject…"

"The most popular guy at Seireitei University is getting shy; this is a day to remember!"

"Toshiro!! Just change the subject!!!"

"You did this to me, it's just payback,"

"Oh, then should I do it now?"

"Huh? Wait!! What!!"

"Toshiro and Hinamori sitting in a tree k-i-"

"Byakuya!! We can change the subject now!!"

"No way I'm having way to much fun,"

"Byakuya!!!"

"Dameda!! You shouldn't fight!!" announced a voice; we both turned and saw Hanagure breathing hard

"Ah, Hanagure I thought you had class duties today,"

"I did, but I rushed back. I can't miss any work, can I?" she explained with a smile

"It'd be fine, but you're already here," he muttered under his breath, "Rukia and her friends are coming soon to work on a project, you can help the others prepare and then do the dailies in the west wing. Hanagure, what assignments do you have from school?" he questioned as we started walking again

"Eh? I have two reports to finish and a presentation to prepare for, as well as study, but…"

"Then after the dailies do your homework you have until dinner after that help in the kitchen then you may retire to your room,"

"Hai," she replied as we arrived at Byakuya's house. Wait, let me rephrase that. This place isn't a house it's more like a palace!! His mansion stood two stories high and was so big that 10 normal sized houses would only measure up to half of this pure white manor. The front yard is humungous, and the green grass and perfectly cut trees are always neat and fresh not to mention the circular fountain in the center always had crystal clear water running through. The actual mansion was built in the English style by Byakuya's great grandfather, and had influences on Greek and roman architecture as well. There were two entrances to this place, one was the front gate. This was the main entrance, this one was used by high business men and their close friends and family as well as the Kuchiki family and their friends. The back door was used by maids, stewards, footmen, basically people who worked here, Hanagure used this one. She made her way to the back as Byakuya and I made our way to the front door.

"Okaeri nasai Kuchiki-sama, Histugaya-sama," chanted the staff bearing an uncanny similarity to robots.

"Yeah, Byakuya," I called turning to him, "I'm going up to my room to get some research done before the others get here,"

"Yes, I'll send someone up when they get here,"

"Thanks," I spoke, heading toward the stairs and soon I reached my room. Upon opening the door I found an e-mail alert on my computer. Plopping down on the black chair by my desk I used the mouse and opened the e-mail.

It read:

H, another success last night. Turn on the news, you'll see something interesting. Signed S

I grabbed to remote beside me, turned toward the TV and pressed the power button. What came on was the news; it was a channel I recognized. I don't recall the name of the news but the reporter who came on I knew, it seemed that she was just starting her report.

"Last night the mysterious phantom thief 'Kaito Hyourinmaru' struck again by stealing 'The Red Light' a crimson diamond coveted by millions, from senator Szayel Aporro Granz. But how did get hold of 'The Red Light', for this gem disappeared 5 years ago and hasn't been sighted since. This was brought to light by young high school inspector Kurosaki Ichigo. By investigating further Kurosaki-kun discovered that had stolen the gem from its true owner Sinclaire Maria-sama. She is the princess of Wales and was visiting Japan because of her father, Sinclaire James-sama, the king of Wales. Late last night, shortly after the heist of Kaito Hyourinmaru, she awoke to find 'The Red Light' on her nightstand as well as a note from Kaito Hyourinmaru. This message was written in English and stated:

Dear Maria-san,

I know all about this gem's past and how it was stolen from you by Japanese senator Szayel Aporro Granz. I have no solid evidence, but this gem belongs in your beautiful hands, I am returning this to its rightful owner.

This letter ended like all of Hyourinmaru's letters; with the English letter "H" encased in a ring of ice. Right now I'm here with Maria-hime-sama herself for a live interview, Maria-sama understands Japanese but cannot speak it so the will be a translation for your convenience. Maria-sama how did you feel last night when your family heirloom 'the red light' magically came back to you?"

* * *

(a/n: underlined means English)

* * *

"it was amazing!! I couldn't believe it; my mother's treasure really did come back!! Thank you soooooo much Kaito Hyourinmaru!!!!!!!!"

"I'm sure we were all surprised. Maria-sama do you believe that Kaito Hyourinmaru is actually the good guy in this chase?"

_Huh? This was unexpected, I'm curious to here her response _(a/n: this is toshiro's thoughts)

"how could the person who returned my treasure to me be a bad person, Kaito Hyourinmaru is my prince!!"

_Prince, huh? I've never seen it that way._

"speaking of princes, is it true that you're marrying soon, Maria-sama?"

"yes," _what's this, her expression dropped_, "I'm being wed to prince Nicholas of Norway,"

_Hmm…_I thought as I picked up my transceiver, it was small, black and looked like your ordinary Bluetooth, but this was what I wore when I was Kaito Hyourinmaru. This transceiver was my direct line to Byakuya. I pressed the white button on it and shortly after I heard Byakuya.

"What is it, toshiro?"

"I've got a favor to ask,"

"You want to pull up info on that prince Nicholas, right?"

"Yeah, the way she got sad once he was mentioned is weird,"

"Alright, I'll send you a file A.S.A.P,"

"Thanks Byakuya,"

"Of course," he said as we both hung up. Just after a hid the transceiver I heard Hinamori

"Knock knock," sang a voice, playfully.

"*ojamashima~su Shiro-chan!!" (a/n:* I'm intruding* or something like that)

"Don't call me Shiro,"

"Mou, Histugaya-kun. Ah, were you watching the news? Ichi-nii was on there!!"

"Is the senator in jail?" I asked suddenly

"Eh? I don't I think so, ichi-nii said something about him being prosecuted,"

"Is that so…"

"Histugaya-kun… are you okay?"

"Yeah…fine. Anyway the others are in the main room, right?"

"Eh, hai!!"

"*ikou Hinamori," (a/n: *let's go)

"Hai!!" and with that said and done we both headed down.

"Yo toshiro!!" greeted kurosaki once we reached the large manila walled room.

"So, have you guys made any progress?" I asked expecting a "no"

"Well… we figured that you would have some ideas toshiro,"

"That's a lame comeback, Kurosaki," I remarked

"Heh…"

"Alright, let's get started,"

"Yeah!!" they all exclaimed at once

"In this assignment we have to pick an event or person to research and present. This presentation has to be so thorough that primary schoolers should be able to listen to it and come back as experts on the topic. This is going to be interesting, what should we do?"

"Abarai-kun thought we should do a world war and Rukia-chan thought we should do Kuchiki-senpai," spoke hinamori

"That's a pretty good idea; we could interview Byakuya directly," i replied

"See! You strawberry-baka I told you it was good!!!" exclaimed kuchiki

"Shuddap!!"

"Ichi-nii thought that we should do him," continued hinamori

"You could interview me directly too," informed Kurosaki with a smug look on his face

"We aren't allowed to do ourselves, Kurosaki,"

"Really?"

"Yes, you idiot,"

"Oh, *souka…" (a/n: *I see…)

"What about you, Hinamori?" i questioned

"Eh? Me?"

"Yeah,"

"Well… I'm not sure if my idea is going to make a difference…"

"This is brainstorming, Hinamori. All ideas take part," I asserted

"I was thinking that…we could do…"

"Just spit it out, Hinamori," I retorted

"Kaito Hyourinmaru!!"

"eh? K…Kaito Hyourinmaru!?!?!?!" shouted Kurosaki

"That's an interesting choice, would you mind explaining it, Hinamori-kun?" he inquired, placing his hand on Hinamori's shoulder. When he did that I saw her literally jump.

"A…Aizen-sensei!!!" she exclaimed, her face bright red

"*dou~ou? or would you rather keep it to yourself?" (a/n: *well?* this is pronounced do as in do re mi and ou ,like oh, so dou~ou)

"no no, it's just that… um… it combines Rukia-chan's idea of interviewing Kuchiki-senpai, because one of his gems was taken by Kaito Hyourinmaru, and because ichi-nii and Abarai-kun help the police with Kaito Hyourinmaru it includes them too, but it doesn't include Histugaya-kun so…"

"That's fine, I've got an interest in that thief,"

"*hontoni?" she asked, her face hopeful (a/n: *really)

"Yeah," _heh, how could I not? It's me…_

"I didn't know you had an interest in Kaito Hyourinmaru, Histugaya-kun," remarked Aizen

"Anyone who could break through Byakuya-senpai's security and successfully steal something is bound to peak my interest," _that heist was done by nii-san; it was one of his firsts. It was also the reason Byakuya knew and helped nii-san._

"that's true, Kuchiki-kun does have an impressive security system," mentioned Aizen. _I didn't trust this guy one bit, why? He was he one who silenced the public and the media on nii-san and my parents' death as well as Matsumoto's parent's murders not to mention Masaki-san's death, and Hinamori-obaa-san's death. Most importantly he closed the case of nii-san and Matsumoto's mysterious disappearance._

"anyway, Aizen-sensei, not to be rude but why are you here?" I inquired

"I needed to talk to Kuchiki-kun, about the contract with Yamamoto-sama,"

"oh, Byakuya did mention something like that…" _Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, the previous owner of the aqua, terra, and lava tear, the only treasures that nii-san kept. He had a personal grudge against Kaito Hyourinmaru and those three jewels were the only lead I had in finding nii-san and Matsumoto. Not to mention Aizen is his right hand man, therefore I didn't trust Yamamoto either. So why did Byakuya sign a contract with him? Well…like they say, keep your friends close, but keep your eneies closer._

"well I'm done here so I bid you farewell, Abarai-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, Hinamori-kun, and Histugaya-kun," and with that said Aizen made his way toward the front gate and left the mansion.

After he left I saw Hinamori sigh and look a bit down. I knew exactly what she was thinking, even if I didn't like it. She was thinking about Aizen, Hinamori didn't tell me, why would she? But I could tell that she liked Aizen and the she wanted to confess to him, I didn't like it. Why? Because Of all the guys in the world she had to fall for the person who I suspected to be behind nii-san's disappearance!! I was only worried about her as a friend, not cuz I liked her or anything!! I might say that to Byakuya but lately I've been feeling something weird when the Aizen and Hinamori topic came up. It was worry but also something more, maybe anger? Sadness? Guilt? Jealousy? No way!! I'm not jealous Hinamori is just a friend… a friend that I had to cheer up right now.

"Hinamori, hurry up and confess to him,"

"eh?! Histugaya-kun I never said!!!" started Hinamori, blushing furiously

"baka, I know you well enough to figure out that you like him,"

"Mou… tonikaku we're doing Kaito Hyourinmaru, right?" she questioned, changing the subject

"yeah!! Like toshiro said it's a good idea!!" agreed Ichigo

"I never said that, Kurosaki,"

"huh? You didn't?"

"I thought it but didn't say it, have you gained telepathy, Kurosaki?"

"hah! I wish!!"

"Ichigo!! Let's write down all the stuff we know about Hyourinmaru!!" coaxed Abarai

"alright!! Let's do this Renji!!" and with that said we got started on our project, Kaito Hyourinmaru, A.K.A me.

* * *

well this chapter is a bit long for me but what ever

couple of errors that i'm just a bit too lazy to get to now

aizen has made his appearance and as much as i hate him he is rly rly important to the plot so you and i have to deal with it

it hasn't really gotten iteresting yet but i promise the next chapter will hopefully have more hitsuhina and more mystery

**special thanks to: BleachedRed, MoonLightView, FrozenIceCream, nexuswarrior, eyesofgreen34, SnowFlakeInc!!!!!!! thx for reviewing!!!**

shoutout to eyesofgreen34: ur are absolutly right!!!!!!!!! :D

more thanks to everyone who favorited and story alerted!!!!!!

random tidbit: SCIENCE FAIR IS DONE!!!!!!!! :D :) :} :] =D =) =} =] ;) ;D ;} ;] HOORAY!!!!!!!


	4. Enter Kaito Shinso

_**Chapter 3**_

After seeing Hinamori, Kurosaki, and Abarai off, Kuchiki went up to her room to finish something, she didn't say what, and I did the same. I opened the door to my room hoping to see and e-mail alert from Byakuya, but instead I saw a small white envelope, with out creases or stains, with the kanji for death on the seal. I slowly walked toward the letter, staring at it the entire time, and when I got there I picked it up gently, in case it was a bomb, and used my finger to break the seal. Inside was a note, it read:

To Hitsugaya toshiro-san,

You probably do not know me, I am Kaito Shinso.

That part of the message was in normal kanji and black times new roman font, but the rest was in a hiragana as well as a different font, Arial narrow, and made no sense at all. The bottom part read:

_Hi su su na da e ai wi ru co mu tu da no ru su ki pu a n du ta e ku da se na to ru su la i fu _

* * *

(all this is written in hiragana)

(FFN doesn't do dif fonts so 4 right now underlined and italics r arial narrow O_o')

* * *

And after that there was the signature and 12, 15, 14, 22, 11, 12 + 7 = 22, 2, 20, 11 in that order

"is it some sort of code? And this font…" I wondered aloud, my voice echoing of the bare white walls of my room. Then suddenly the familiar ring of my iphone broke the silence, on a reflex I instantly turned toward it. _Could it be Kaito Shinso?_ I thought while walking normally toward my vibrating iphone, as soon as I saw the caller was Kurosaki I exhaled a sigh of relief and answered the call.

"Kurosaki," I started speaking into my phone, "did you get it?"

"you too?" he inquired, a hint of surprise and expectancy in his voice

"yeah, did you decode it?"

"makes no sense at all!! I was thinking you might've gotten something,"

"no clue to what it means but the font…. I'm positive I've seen it some where before….."

"Where?!?! Since the fonts are different it has to mean something!!!"

"I know that!! I get the feeling that I saw it recently…. You think too, Kurosaki, you might've seen it too,"

"Recently….." he pondered out loud as I replayed today's events in my head. I woke up early to help Byakuya edit his business document, went to school, nothing in school is ever written in Arial narrow, came home with Byakuya, watched the news…..

"That's it!!" I exclaimed through the phone

"What?! Did you figure it out, toshiro?"

"The font on the news…. When they translate English to Japanese the font is Arial narrow!!"

"that's right!! So the code has something to do with English…… since it's English let's put the hiragana into katakana first"

Following Kurosaki's suggestion I pulled out a blank piece on notebook paper and put it in katakana using a number 2 pencil

"maybe *romaji….." continued Kurosaki as I put the katakana into *romaji

* * *

(a/n: * the term Japanese people use when you put jap. Words into English letters but not the eng. Language for example wait is English, 待って is jap, Matte is romaji)

* * *

"I think I get it now Kurosaki the pronunciation for the hiragana is similar to English!"

"so? What does the code mean?!" he asked eagerly

"_Hi su su na da e_ probably means this Sunday,"

"so_, ai wi ru co mu_ means I will come," deduced Kurosaki, catching on

"_tu da no ru su ki pu_ means to the north keep,"

"_a n du ta e ku da_… and take the,"

"_se na to ru su la_," my eyes widened in mid-sentences…kaito Shinso was going to…

"oi! Toshiro! What's wrong?"

"the whole code, this Sunday I will come to the north keep and take the senator's…life," I heard Kurosaki's breath hitch. He was just a shocked I was. Kaito Shinso….phantom thief death lance.

**Hinamori's pov **

I hummed a light and cheery tune as a climbed up the stairs of my home for….what was it? 7 years now? It seemed like only yesterday…

"KUSO!!!!!" shouted an obviously angry ichi-nii, pulling me out of my daydream. Ichi-nii only shouted like that when he was really _really_ _**really **_frustrated or mad.

"_What on earth was wrong?_" I thought peering into ichi-nii's room. He was on the phone with someone….

"what time, toshiro?!?!?!?! What time is that bastard going to do it?!?!?!"

"_eh? 'Toshiro'? that means ichi-nii is talking to Hitsugaya-kun……too bad I can't hear him…" _there was a pause (Hitsugaya talking) before I saw ichi-nii's anger morph into deep thought.

"12, 15, 14…? what……another code?"

_Code?! Is Kaito Hyourinmaru going to strike again?! _

(a/n: the '…………………………' are the pauses when Hitsugaya talks if it's just 3 or 4 then it's just a normal pause)

"so 12, 15, 14, 2, 22, 11, 12 + 7 = 22, 2, 20, 11… Maybe English…" spoke ichi-nii followed by a pause then he spoke again, "oh, l-o-n-v-k-l doesn't make any sense…. Wait!! What about the letter!! If we did that………….yeah…………..then that……….. a-i-w-t-e-a? what the hell?"

_a-i-w-t-e-a? what could Kaito Hyourinmaru possibly be……_then ichi-nii's shout brought me out of my thoughts

"english?!?!?! If you did that then a-i-w tea? If t-e-a is tea then what's a-i-w, I'm pretty sure it's not a word…………………An abbreviation? It makes sense but…an abbreviation for what?................................you're gonna google it? That's a great idea!!!...............................alice in wonderland? The book? So alice in wonderland tea plus N equals time? …………………….. 4 P.M. plus 'N'?............................it's just '7' no change needed!!!!!............................the time is 11:00 P.M………… are you coming?.......................................a press conference?..........ok, yeah……..of course! I'll definetly catch this Kaito Shinso!!"

_eh? Kaito Shinso? Not Kaito Hyourinmaru? what could this mean_…………

"Momo? What are you doing here?" I looked up from my hiding spot behind the door and saw ichi-nii's puzzled face and realized I had been caught.

"eh…heh…heh well……….i was just……you know…."I stuttered trying to think of a valid excuse

"how much did you hear, Hinamori?" questioned Hitsugaya-kun through the phone, which was now on speaker mode

"I…. uh…..not much………."

"how much did you hear?" he asked again, this time more sternly. It was as if I could feel Hitsugaya-kun's gaze on me. What was this feeling? I don't know…..

"I was coming up from the kitchen…" I started timidly, "and I heard ichi-nii shout. I got curious so…."

"so she didn't hear that part….." mumbled ichi-nii, "anyway, just don't tell anyone, k?"

"okay…." I agreed and walked down the white walled hallway toward my bedroom

**Hitsugaya P.O.V**

"It's good that she didn't hear the part about killing," I stated through the phone, "if she knew then….."

"Yeah….." trailed Kurosaki, "I'll tell oyaji 'bout this,"

"You do that; I'll see you tomorrow, Kurosaki,"

"Yeah, see ya," he said as I hung up. I slipped my phone into my pocket and turned toward my computer. There was an e-mail alert, hmm…from Byakuya. He must've gotten the info together.

Prince Nicholas the third of the Magnus clan. Age 20. 2 years older than Sinclaire Maria, his fiancé. I kept reading and found a page break. Everything above the page break was standard information that normal people could find, such as height weight, and direct family. Everything below the page break was information that only Byakuya could find names and origins of servants, close relations, and any records. I scanned through both sections a couple-a times but only one fact really stood out. Prince Nicholas appears to be especially kind to one maid, Alice Nakamura. He seemed to have learned the Japanese language around the time she came to the castle.

"Hmm…..alice nakamura……." I pondered aloud reaching to grab my transceiver. Just about to press the button I heard the static signaling that Byakuya had come on.

"already done, toshiro,"

"huh?"

"you want the info on alice nakamura right?"

"yeah, but……how did you?"

"toshiro….you are exactly like gin,"

"ah…..yeah,"

"really…..just like him,"

"Byakuya?"

"hm? What?"

"thanks…….for everything,"

"……..yeah, you're very welcome,"

"yeah………."

"message me when your done, k?"

"yeah, see ya,"

"bye," he replied as I pushed the button on my transceiver, ending the conversation. I stashed it away, just seconds before the e-mail alert came up. I opened the file and singled out all of the unnecessary information. After deleting all the useless stuff it read:

**Real name Nakamura Arisa born in Japan, father was Japanese, mother was Norwegian. After her parents' death she was hired as a live in maid for Norway's royalty, she was 8. Nakamura Arisa is now 21. When Nakamura moved to the castle her parents had just died and she didn't talk to anyone, after 3 months her personality gradually changed. It was also around this time that Prince Nicholas had started learning the Japanese language. Judging by the evidence it seems that Prince Nicholas had learned Japanese to help Nakamura. They have been very close friends ever since, but just last year around the time of when his engagement to Maria Sinclaire was decided, prince Nicholas started to gradually distance himself away from Nakamura. Her personality didn't change much, but according to close friends she no longer smiles as much and when something makes her sad she tends to stay sad. **

This……it's almost exactly like……. Prince Nicholas must be hiding something of great importance from her, Alice Nakamura. Wait, didn't Byakuya have a meeting with norway's higher-ups on something……I'm pretty sure it was country relations…. I guess I'll tag along and see if the crown prince shows up. I phoned Byakuya on my transceiver and told him my plan

* * *

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh it took soooooooooo long 4 me 2 update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! so srry!!!!!!!!!!!!

and i did promise more hitsuhina but................ aiya!! it just didn't fit!!!!! T_T

but there is more mystery.................. :)

and i PROMISE there WILL be more hitsuhina fluff THAT is my new year's resolution!!!! XD little 2 late.............

can anyone guess why the number thingy came out to be a-i-w-t-e-a?

for ginran fans check out my christmas one-shot 'Christmas without him' !!!!! :D

and if u luv kaito hyourinmaru then u'll luv saphire shard!!!! (idk how 3 spell saphire................ o_O''''')

it's shameless advertising, yes i kno............. XD

i'll try and update soon................. ja ne! :D]

OMG I FORGOT!!!!!!!!!!!!

special thanks to: MoonLightView OrigamiPearl and jazflower 4 reviewing!!!!!!!!! :D


	5. not a chapter but plz read

Not a chapter srry bur plz read

Wow I've been getting a lot of reviews and favs even though I haven't updated in forever im so srry but this is not a discontinued story I'm rly srry high hit me like a canon ball but the main point is THIS IS NOT DISCONTINUED and I'm rly rly srry guys thanks for sticking with me I'm going to try and get the next chappie done soon give me 3 days ok? Thanks again


	6. this feeling

**CHAPTER 4**

Everything was set in place Byakuya had sent me the information on everyone related to Alice Nakamura and Nicholas Magnus last night and after an hour of analyzing, I discovered a bit of information that was particularly interesting. All of the actions that the prince had with japan were associated with a certain senator. Three guesses who. I saved that paragraph along with all the important information to my phone began the material perperations. The plan was infinitely simple, really. I, disguised as Kaito Hyourinmaru will swoop down at the end of Byakuya's meeting and kidnap the prince, who we have confirmed will be attending the meeting. Then I will take him to an underground safe house that Byakuya has prepared ahead of time for emergencies. Without using underhanded tactics I will extract the information I desire out of him, what was his relation to Szayel Aporro Granz.

The meeting was scheduled for Saturday early at 5:00 in the morning, 2 days from now. Meetings take an entire day to prepare for so that means that I will have to notify the school I will not be attending on Friday because Byakuya saw it fit that I interact in a real business negotiation. But today school is a requirement, a boring needless time wasting requirement.

I pulled on a uniform and slipped my phone into the pant pocket along with my "Bluetooth". I grabbed my book bag and headed downstairs for breakfast. "good morning histugaya-sama" chorused the staff. I gave a short bow in response and headed to the dining room. Byakuya was seated and the end of the long pristine white table, his tea in one hand and today's newspaper in the other. Hisana was beside him, setting down his breakfast, French onion soup. I grabbed a piece of toast from the basket on the table and sat down on Byakuya's left, picking up a copy of the paper myself.

"mornin' toshirou." Greeted Byakuya without looking up

"mornin' did rukia not wake up or something?" I replyed in the same manner

"she said hinamori needed something and left early,"

"hinamori?" I inquired setting down the paper, my toast fully eaten

"yes, you heard me right." Stated Byakuya mimicking my actions

"did she say what for?"

"no."

"alright. I'll be leaving now, Byakuya."

"itterashai," he said, emotionless as he picked the newspaper back up. I pushed the front door open and stepped into the brisk morning air. The walk to school was uneventful, but I was thankful for the peace even if it was just 5 minutes. Nicholas magnus….. such a mysterious figure at this point in the game. Apporo granz…. The red light… and most intriguing of all Kaito shinso… do all of these pieces tie together or is it just a coincidence? With shinso…. Is it safe to assume he's like Hyourinmaru? Does he have someone like Byakuya helping him or is he solo? There are to many variables… I concluded. In order to solve this problem more information is required, and that means investigation. Hopefully I'll find the connection between magnus and granz on Friday and after that this mystery will make more sense…

"ahh takun… momo that wasn't an emergency!" shouted rukia to the older girl

"yes it was rukia-chan. The printer was jammed and nana-chan wasn't there,"

"she wasn't? but nanao's always there that's weird…. Anyway you're so lucky I decided to get up early this morning, momo,"

"hai hai," she replied with that sheepish smile of hers. Hinamori… you're happy now aren't you? And it seems that kurosaki has been upholding that promise. Unknowingly I smiled, momentarily forgetting about all the stress causing mysteries. At that moment hinamori turned and our eyes locked for a brief moment. She started in my direction, and I felt my heart to a backflip. I pondered for a second on that strange feeling. It was warm and hearty like the soup that baa-san used to make, but this wasn't an emotion I could indentify. I was happy, but it wasn't happiness. i was calm, but nervous at the same time. Is that even possible? I asked myself.

"histugaya-kun, ohayo!" she greeted

"ohayo hinamori," I replied, pushing away those weird feelings, thinking they were nothing

"are you excited? Winter break is almost here!"

"eh? Oh yeah… that's right," I muttered as I continued to walk towards the school.

"ne, histugaya-kun are you doing anything on Saturday?"

"Saturday? The 20th? I've got a business meeting," seeing her face fall slightly I quickly added, "why?"

"because… we were planning a party at my house to celebrate winter break. Are you sure you can't come it starts at 2:00 pm."

"I don't know…. But I'll try, hinamori."

"thanks shiro-chan!" she waved good bye and skipped off toward kuchiki who was arguing with kurosaki, again, in front of the main door. Those two are so blind… couldn't they just hurry up and confess or something? Everyone in this school is so dense… hinamori with aizen, kuchiki and kurosaki, ise and kyoraku-sensei, even Byakuya and hanagure. At least nii-san wasn't this slow, he discovered his feelings for matsumoto and promptly asked her out. Hinamori has been head over heels in love with aizen for the past 3 years, and she still doesn't have any plan to confess or anything within that genre! I want to support, truly, but as soon as that thought entered my mind there was a cold tugging feeling in my gut. It was the complete opposite of that previous emotion. This seemed to drain me emotionally and deep in my heart there was this burning hatred for aizen… I mean I didn't like the guy because of his mysterious involvement in nii-san's disappearance, but as is my personality I couldn't hate him for I had no concrete evidence. So… why now? What is this feeling? I don't understand…

The bell had rung and I was seated in class. Kurosaki and kuchiki were quieting down, and urahara-sensei was up at the board giving yet another useless lecture. 5 minutes in I dozed off my mind wandering. Magnus…. Nakamura… granz… shinsou… aizen… yamamoto…. Nii-san…. Mastumoto…. Hinamori… wait what? Hinamori? Why am I thinking of her? She has nothing to do with Hyourinmaru… ahh my brain isn't working right today.

With the exception of my mixed up emotions the day went by as normal. Sensei reminded us that the project was due the week we came back from break. I told him that wasn't attending tomorrow and he wished me a merry Christmas and good luck at the conference. After school was out kurosaki came up to me to ask about Kaito shinso.

"nothing new kurosaki… the envelope didn't have any kind of identification has the police gotten any leads?"

"oyaji set up 24/7 guards around the senator but other than that they haven't doen anything. I guess the only thing we can do is wait around for him to show up."

"yeah… anyway the press conference was moved to Saturday so I'll probably be there when shinso attacks."

"Saturday? Then you won't be able to come to that party at my place right?"

"I told hinamori that I would try."

"eh? The ice prince histugaya told a girl he'd attend a party? Are you sure you aren't crushing on momo? I wouldn't blame you. She's a great kid."

"I am not 'crushing' on her kurosaki. I don't know what I feel regarding hinamori but I assure you it is not love."

"feel? You have feelings?" I glared at him, "ahh heh heh I mean if you don't know what you're feeling then how can you rule out love?" we were no longer on school property anymore, I noticed as my feet instinctively moved in the direction of Byakuya's house.

"I highly doubt that you're one to give advice on feelings and relationships, kurosaki."

"… toushiro if this is about rukia."

"so you do realize your feelings?"

"of course I do! I'm not THAT dense…"

"so why don't you confess?" I asked bluntly. He seems taken aback at my forward response

"it's not that simple."

"sure it is. You confess and if she doesn't feel the same way you forget about it and live life as you have been living it. If she returns your feelings you live happily ever after if Byakuya doesn't kill you."

"… you say that as if you know the future, toushirou. Love is a lot more complicated than u say."

"only if you make it complicated, kurosaki."

"if she rejects me then our friendship will be destroyed. I concluded that it would be better to just live like this…"

"kurosaki… if you say so. Everyone is different, maybe it's just me that thinks that way."

"I don't' think so… just. Say you did like hinamori, would you confess?"

"no…."

"why? Weren't you the one that said confessing is easier? Now you're contradicting yourself toushirou!"

"baka, kurosaki. I wouldn't confess because hinamori likes aizen. And if I confessed hinamori wouldn't have the heart to refuse right out, she too kind for that. My confession would plague her mind and she wouldn't be able to concentrate. She'd space out even more than usual, and her chances with aizen would go poof if she has even a drop of self doubt."

"…. Wow and you just came up with all that? I must say you'll make a good politician if you take that path."

"thanks though and can't say the same for you and crime solving, but at least you're more observant than our osakan friend."

"hah! And he calls himself a detective! See you later, toushirou!" he shouted in my direction as he walked down to his house. Kurosaki maybe a dunce, but our conversation has opened my eyes to the possibility…. Could it be? No I concluded pushing the absurd thought out of my mind. I walked back to Byakuya's occasionally kicking a rock and entered through the front door. I was halfway up the stairs when I heard the door creak open again. Two distinct voices floated up into my ear. Kuchiki's which I expected and one that slightly surprised me, hinamori's. I made a mental note to tell Byakuya but other than that I felt nothing by her presence, or at least that's what I told myself. I entered my room and started preparing for the meeting as well and the heist.

**Hinamori's p.o.v**

Wow this place never failed to amaze me. I stared at the majestic paintings on the walls and marveled and the sheer size of rukia-chan's mansion. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of white hair. I turned expecting to see shiro-chan standing on the stairs his arms crossed and a scowl frozen on his pale face. Was I imagining things? I asked myself when I didn't see him. He's been increasingly distant these past few years. He doesn't let call him shiro-chan anymore and whenever I start a conversation it doesn't seem to last more than a minute. i won't deny it, I miss him. I miss _my _shiro-chan. The shiro who was my best friend. The shiro who I could tell anything to. The shiro that smiled…

"yah! Momo you in there?" yelled rukia-chan right into my ear. I jumped at least ten feet, and fell flat on the cold tile floor.

"mou rukia-chan…. No need to shout."

"there's a need when the girl standing a foot away from me can't hear me, were you spacing out about aizen again?"

"no, not aizen…."

"histugaya? Wow momo you sure have refined tastes businessmen and politics…"

"rukia-chan!"

"come on," she replied changing the subject, "lets head up to my room and finish that essay then it'll probably be dinner time." I let out a sigh and let her pull me up the stair.

**Histugaya's pov**

Ahh there was nothing more to do… homework was done, I had finished analyzing all the info Byakuya sent me, hyourinmaru's gear had been inspected and modified accordingly, and all of norway's stats had been drilled inside my head. Just as I was dozing off I heard a small knock on the door.

"its open." I called out, leaning back in my chair hoping it wasn't anything too important.

"hitsugaya-sama, dinner is ready. Will you be eating in here or downstairs today?" asked the figure

"hanagure… don't you normally go to Byakuya?"

"kuchiki-sama has already informed us that he will be eating downstairs today," she answered with a smile

"really?" I raised an eyebrow. Byakuya rarely ate dinner at the table. Did something happen? "I'll eat downstairs today hanagure. Give 5 minutes."

"hai, hitsugaya-sama." She replied her smile growing bigger

"why the smile?" I inquired slightly curious. If she was surprised by my question, she didn't show it. Hanagure just smiled and told me

"it's because everyone is eating together, today." And with that said she left the room. Why was she so happy over something so small? It's just a meal… with family…. Oh… that's why… but family meals held a bittersweet memory for me.

I wouldn't say that tonight's dinner was boring… I thought to myself after excusing myself from the table. Kuchiki and hinamori sat next to each other giggling at every other word or action, and Byakuya was going through the files for Saturday's meeting. But no it wasn't boring. Why? Because I witnessed something that most people would never even think of. Hanagure tripped. Byakuya caught her on instinct. I know what you're thinking "really? that's it?" but no that's not it. They stayed like that for who knows how long. I had to clear my throat at least 3 times before they came back to reality. I saw that look on his face… ahh Byakuya's in love with hanagure, kurosaki's in love with kuchiki, and hinamori's in love with aizen. Maybe that love bug thing is real…

**[everyone's already asleep, late at night, hinamori's pov]**

I shot up awake breathing heavily. "nightmare…?" I whispered into the dark. Just a nightmare I confirmed laying back down onto the sleeping bag. Just as I was dozing off a giant clap of thunder roared right outside rukia-chan's bedroom window. I yelped, now fully awake. It's not like I was scared of thunderstorms… just really violent ones. As if on cue the thunder screamed at the window as rain pelted the glass. Rukia-chan was fast asleep and I didn't want to interrupt what seemed like a good dream, so I carefully exited the room and started down the hall. There was only a single beam of light in the dark corridor, and it was coming from shiro-chan's room. With out thinking my feet stepped toward the closed door. My hands took the handle and my eyes peered in. the sight I saw was just… he looked like an angel in human form. He was sitting on the bed one knee propped up as he stared at the storm. Shiro-chan had always loved storms… said they calmed him.

"hinamori i can hear your breathing. You can come out." As if I was under his spell my body moved from behind the door into his room. The thunder broke from the spell as I flung myself into his arms. Hugging him crying into his chest. I could feel him tense up, realizing what I had done I froze. Oh god… how stupid could I be. Barging into his room and now crying, hugging him without asking. I was going to pull away and apologize for my actions, then head back to rukia-chan's room, but he did something I would have never expected in any lifetime. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him. His scent filled my head making my cheeks burn a bright cherry red.

"all these years and still scared of thunder?" he whispered seductively into my ear. For a moment I had forgotten how to breathe. I buried my face into his chest, trying to savor the moment. He chuckled. It was low and throaty, and it vibrated in his body. I loved it. I felt safe, warm, happy… this was my shiro-chan…my last though before I fell asleep in his arms…

* * *

ahhh i'm srry it took longer than 3 days :( cuz i thought i had half of it typed up already but i couldn't find it so i typed it up again and dance rehersals and perfs kept eating up my time so srry it's not edited at all i don't even think i read it through so if there's anything majorly wrong plz tell special shoutout to toshirofan4life! ur reviews really kept me going thank you and a really big thank you to everyone whos sticking with me and this story my new years present to you histuhina fluff :D


End file.
